


When May Has Nightmares

by crazychickinacorner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddle, F/M, Fluff, Love, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychickinacorner/pseuds/crazychickinacorner
Summary: May has nightmares. How does she deal with them? we ask ourselves. just a short piece of fluff comments and flamboyant criticism is greatly appreciated.





	When May Has Nightmares

This one takes place after Coulson gets back from the other dimension

\------------------------

Melinda awoke from a nightmare for the twelfth time that week. It was also the twelfth time she had dreamt about losing Coulson. She sat up, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. She sat there in the dark, mulling over her options. She could sit like this for the rest of the night, she could go back to sleep only to wake up again in a few hours, or she could go make herself tea. Yes, tea sounded nice. She got up, her blanket wrapped around her like a burrito, wearing nothing but an old t-shirt of Phil's and underwear. Oh well, she told herself, no one's going to be walking around at this hour. Even so, she made sure that her blanket was covering the necessary body parts. She tiptoed out the doorway and into the hall. As she passed Phil's room she stopped. The door was slightly ajar. She pushed it open and went inside. Phil was lying on his back, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He glanced over as she came in, closing the door behind her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Move," she said.

"What?"

"Over. Move over," she clarified.

Coulson moved over as May crawled in next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. His arm instinctively went around her body, pulling her close. Her body fit with his perfectly.

"We're cuddling," he said, "Is that a thing we do now?"

"Mmmmhmmm," she said into his chest.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Nightmares," she responded.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No. Just please don't ever leave me again."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. Melinda snuggled into his side and continued doing a passable impression of a burrito.

"Hey can I have some of that blanket?" he asked.

May shifted, giving him half. Coulson blushed as he realized exactly how little May was actually wearing. Her bare legs brushed his and he realized something<

"Wait, are you wearing my shirt?"


End file.
